Tempting Sin
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: A heated battle of words turns into heated foreplay. Sesshomaru comes up with a plan for him and Kagome's pent up tension and it has nothing to do with using a sword. But it's a dangerous game that could lead to bloodshed. Throw in some demoness in heat and the art of War just gets worse. But Kagura is the icing, and she reminds him, he can't have his cake and eat it too. SESS/KAG
1. Chapter 1

_You must understand though the touch of your hand_  
 _Makes my pulse react_

They were playing a dangerous game. They were playing with fire. They were tempting fate.

She could purify him; he could kill her. One wrong move and it would all come crashing down, she would burn to the ground, and he would stand by and watch. At least that's what they told themselves.

It started out simple enough, her defending his half brother, then it moved to her mouthing off to his 'cocky' attitude as she so-called it.

His meetings with her group slowly changed, instead heated fights with his brother it became heated arguments with her.

"Bite me, Sesshomaru!"

"Trust me Miko my bite is much worse than my bark,"

"Really would have never guessed."

"Careful, I could break you."

"And I could purify you" She snapped back.

"I have stopped your arrows before."

"And I have landed you before."

"Enough, Miko!"

"Then stop starting it, you ass!"

It was arguments much like that.

She never feared him; she should have. He never moved to put her in her place; he should have.

"Back off Sesshomaru"

"Do not take your anger out on this Sesshomaru."

"I'm not. I just don't feel like dealing with either of you dogs today."

He growled, and she groaned.

"Perhaps you if you stopped pining over the half breed-

She turned and glared at him "I am no pining over him!"

"So his claim on the other is not what has caused your unbecoming mood?"

She walked away from him, "What would you even know about you, jerk."

Their arguments then turn darker.

"Stand down Miko"

"Like hell, I got this"

"She will take you in a blink."

"Id like to see her try," She snapped arrow pointed,

"The half breed is not around to save you."

"I don't need saving I need you to shut up!"

"You will cease," He told the demoness standing across from them,

"As you wish, my Lord," She bowed and backed away.

"I had this" She relaxed her bow; she hated looking weak in front of him.

"Clearly, Miko."

"I didn't need your protection."

"I do not protect you, but the jewel encased in you."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you got to tell yourself, Sesshomaru."

"Why do you seek death at every turn."

"I don't."

"If I did not have control, Miko, you would be dead ten times over by my hands; trust me when I say your death will one day me by my hands."

"Yeah, not if I kill you first."

Then one day after a year of back and forth from one thing to another, the pent up thing they thought was anger showed its true form when she almost died.

"You stupid idiot!" She screamed, holding her side as it bled.

"Stay your mouth!" He snarled,

"Tell your bitches to get a freaking life!" She screamed.

He turned back to the female that had caused her harm "Leave" He sneered then turned back to her, "I told you not to engage them, Miko."

"I had her till you showed up as pompous ass!"

He walked heavily to her "Let me see."

"Go to hell!"

"Miko," He snapped,

"This is your fault!"

"I fail to see how your fight with a bitch in heat is my fault."

"Your scent is all over me from our little fights!" Of course, he had told her a million times over to submit to him, and to the females, but Kagome was not the submitting kind.

"Cant you play your little heat chase, came somewhere else!"

He grabbed her shirt,

"Let go!"

"Let me see."

She smacked his chest with both of her hands, her power snapping at his skin. He put them to a tree, her back against "Do not challenge me,  
woman."

She tried to push, but then something snapped, and she gasped, and her arms end up around his neck, she went on her tips toes and her cheek rest against his "Sesshomaru."

She panicked, all braveness gone.

His hand made contact with the now very open wound as her blood rushed out.

"You fool." He looked down to see her blood cover his hand,

Her cheek slowly started to slide against his till she slightly parted from him "Why do you" She hissed in pain "Have to be such a jerk."

"I told you to stop calling me that,"

She was feeling faint, and she looked at him, her lips so close to his "Make me."

Everything in his being that rejected his father and brother for their weakness in humans flew right out the window; at that moment, it was like it never even existed.

His mouth devoured hers.

One hand on her wound and one hand embedded into the tree behind her, her blood was stirring his beast, and if he didn't gain control, and soon, she would no longer be pure.

Kagome's heartbeat quickened, and the blood rushed, and her pink lips fell from his. He caught her body in his arms and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the village.

Inuyasha cursed him like a dog. Miroku got on to him for being careless. Sango threatens to kill the females that caused it. But his eyes were on her blood, and his mind was on her lips.

She had kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

_That it's only the thrill of boy meeting girl._

Of course, she came flying at him two weeks later when he showed up in Inuyasha forest.

"You stupid jerk!" She screamed, throwing arrows that he dodge with ease.

"Miko," He snapped after grabbed her bow and tossing it. Of course, he had not foreseen her slapping the shit out of him.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru!"

He slowly turned his face back to her.

"I dont know what kinda girl you think I am!"

She was hot in the face, and her power was humming.

"You can't just kiss me and leave me for dead and go back to your heat chase and get away with it!"

She was beyond pissed. The kiss wasn't so bad, but then when she woke up, and he was gone without a word, like oh, sorry for almost letting you die and for kissing you without asking, all hell broke loose.

Inuyasha didn't stop her.

She went to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist "I did not run off to give chase woman."

She was breathing heavily, her chest heaving.

"I was covered in your blood, and it angered me." His golded eyes did not leave hers. "I spent the next three hours washing your blood from my clothing and body."  
She slightly blushed as her breath caught up, her confidence fading.

"Well," She said slowly "Next time play your game somewhere else."

He smirked, "You did not seem so angry by the end of it."

"Ano, what?" She asked, confused, trying to pull her arm away from him. He leaned in, "You kissed me back."

She gasped "I did not-

His mouth covered hers again, and he pulled her close, mindful of her side. She fought at first but quickly gave in. She stopped fighting and tilted her head to meet his lips movements. This time she didn't faint.

He pulled back "I have no need for chase," He said,

She blushed, then they heard Inuyasha call, and she freaked out, trying to get out of his hands. He smirked at her attempts.

"Sesshomaru, let go."

"You said that last time, but your body betrays you."

"Grr, there is that high and mighty attitude again."

"Do you deny it?" He asked,

"Deny, deny what? What are you talking about."

He yanked her back to him, "This."

She calmed. "This," She whispered, "What, what is this?" She was unsure.

"A thrill."

"It's that dangerous." She leaned away,

"That's what makes it a thrilling woman, does it not."

She blushed harder,

"Do not deny it. Every time we fight, it's like built-up sexual tension with no release."

Kagome heard Inuyasha call again.

"What are you saying?" She tried to pull away again,

"I say we release."

She stilled "You want-

"Sexual contact for the purpose of release."

She swallowed. Kagome was no dummy. She was a modern girl from the future; this concept was not foreign to her. She also was no longer a scare underdeveloped 15 year old either. She was 18 going on 19, and both her friends were married now, and Sango had a kid on the way.

But she was still a virgin.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was close.

"I um-

"You are a virgin and, therefore, scared."

"There is a little more to it than that,"

"Very well, return to me tonight when we have more time to discuss."

She thought he would let her go, but he kissed her again. She did kiss back but quickly pulled back, "Sesshoamru, Inuyasha!"  
He smirked and released her,

"The thrill Miko," He said as she started to trot away.

She was pretty sure thrill was going to get her killed, but she would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

A smile graced her lips.


End file.
